Witch Meets Muggle Technology
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: In order to pass an exam, Ginny must accompany Harry to a science laboratory to learn about Muggle technology. Written for QLFC Round 7.


**Written for…**

 **QLFC Round 7 (Harpies, Chaser 2):** _Write about a witch or wizard trying to figure out how (one or more) Muggle technology works in an experimental space, i.e. a lab of any kind, and the chaos that ensues._ **Additional Prompts:** (action) charging an electronic device, (phrase) change the lightbulb, (word) batteries

 **Hogwarts' Back to School Event:** 6\. (word) Problem

 **Word Count: 1,204**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful teammates, plus Em and Shay for betaing!**

 **Slight AU in which Ginny does not want to be a Quidditch player, but aspires to be an Auror alongside Harry.**

* * *

"Harry, please," Ginny begged, "do we have to go?"

"If you want to pass your Muggle Studies exams at the end of the year, you have to," replied Harry seriously, "unless you don't want to be an Auror."

"Oh please," she scoffed, "what does Muggle Studies have to do with being an Auror?"

"Remember Kingsley? He had to surreptitiously follow the Muggle Prime Minister during the war to ensure he was protected. He had to dress like a Muggle in order to not look suspicious. What if we have a similar situation in which we have to mingle with Muggles?"

"But the war is over!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean there won't be any other circumstances."

Ginny sighed, defeated. "All right, fine. What are you going to teach me?"

"Hermione told me to cover electricity and electronic devices. She said that's what you're struggling the most with."

"Yeah, I don't understand any of that."

"It's not as complicated as you think. It's actually quite simple once you learn how to operate them."

Ginny only nodded. Despite his Muggle upbringing, she doubted he could explain better than Hermione could.

They Flooed to Hermione's flat, which was conveniently within walking distance of a Ministry entrance. Upon exiting her flat, they traveled down a couple streets before furtively sneaking into a small telephone booth and punching in a code to get to the Ministry's main entrances. Thankfully, during this process, they avoided unwanted attention from Muggles.

Since Harry had been drafted by the Auror force immediately after the war, he had clearance for most levels of the Ministry, including a science laboratory where employees of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes tested Muggle objects. Currently, no one was in there, so Harry and Ginny had the lab to themselves. It served as the perfect teaching environment.

Harry glanced around before asking, "What do you want to start on?"

"How does electricity work?" asked Ginny, gazing around curiously.

So Harry launched into an explanation of how electricity worked and what it was used for. He had read over the material just the night before, because Hermione had given him a short notice. H couldn't recall the bare details, but he remembered enough to provide Ginny with an adequate description. He even managed to demonstrate the assembly of an electric circuit, using the materials available in the lab.

"Oh, bollocks," Harry cursed, as the lightbulb he was trying to screw on slipped out of his hand, rolled along the marble counter, and fell to the floor. The bulb shattered and Harry reflexively pulled Ginny away from the fragments of glass.

A small spark of energy kindled from the wire inside the bulb and set the wooden cabinet next to it on fire. Soon, the blaze had spread and was gradually chewing up the cabinet.

Harry panicked, knowing he could be suspended for destroying Ministry property, but Ginny calmly extracted her wand from her purse and said, " _Aguamenti_."

A jet of water spurted out from her wand and extinguished the fire. With a quick _Reparo_ the cabinet was as good as new.

Harry looked sheepish as Ginny smirked triumphantly, her wand held aloft.

"Okay," said Harry, deliberately avoiding his girlfriend's eyes, "that's another vital lesson: remain levelheaded when there is an impending disaster, like how you were just now."

Ginny nodded, stowing away her wand.

"All right, now let me teach you how to properly change a lightbulb without setting the lab on fire."

Ginny grinned wickedly at Harry's sarcasm, which betrayed his embarrassment.

Oh, this was going to be _so_ good.

—-::-—

"...and this is a cell phone." Harry presented the electronic device to his girlfriend, who went ballistic, snatching it out of his hand and examining it with an eager gleam in her. Harry bit back his amusement; she looked so much like her father when she behaved like that.

"Now, if you'll kindly hand it back to me and allow me to explain…" Harry pressed his lips together to hide a smile.

She obligingly shut her mouth and tilted her head like an inquisitive puppy, returning the phone to him. Harry released his amusement and laughed.

"Like I was saying, this is a cell phone. It's a device that is used by Muggles to communicate. They run on batteries."

"Ba-er-rees?"

"No, Gin, _bat-ter-ees_. They power all Muggle electronic devices, like radios, which I'm sure you're familiar with. But that's a lesson for another time," he added hastily, upon seeing Ginny's face light up.

Ginny visibly slumped and adopted a pouty face. Harry chuckled.

"Nice try," he told her, "but we'll discuss that later. For now, let me teach you the basics on how to operate a cell phone."

Harry flipped open the small phone and showed it to Ginny, who excitedly watched his finger press the power button.

As Harry educated her on the usage of the cellular device, Ginny's mind began to ponder over what he was saying. It did make so much more sense now, as Harry was doing demonstrations rather than just showing her pictures from a textbook. It was more interactive and interesting than what Hermione had done.

Harry let her do a trial run with a cell phone, just to see how comfortable she was. Ginny was rather earnest, which led to Harry fearing for her self-control, but she handled the cell phone without any mishaps. He even taught her to properly charge the phone.

"You see this outlet here?" Harry jabbed the charger in its direction. "Well, you fit these two prongs into those slots there and—there we go."

The phone's screen lit up and a battery symbol appeared, indicating a low charge. As Ginny observed, it began to gradually rise.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Ginny. "The batteries are being recharged just like that? Muggle technologies are so fascinating! Say, Harry, do you think I could maybe get a cell phone?"

Harry didn't bother stifling his mirth this time around. "Of course you can, Gin, but that'll cost you quite a few pounds."

"Pounds?

"Muggle currency that's only valid in Britain," he clarified.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I have a temporary job at Florean Fortescue's now," said Ginny carelessly, "so whatever my salary is can be converted into pounds. I can save up for one. Besides, once I join the Aurors, I'll earn plenty more."

"You sound pretty confident."

Ginny smirked lovingly. "It's a trait of mine."

"It is a wonderful trait," agreed Harry, suddenly reaching out and caressing Ginny's orange-red hair. "With your confidence, loyalty, bravery, and many other traits, you'll definitely be drafted."

A wave of love washed over Ginny and she leaned into Harry's touch. Within moments, she was being pulled into a heartfelt embrace.

"Harry, what if I don't get accepted? What will I do then?" asked Ginny worriedly, her dread overtaking the love in her body.

"They'd be crazy not to accept you," Harry murmured, "but hypothetically, if you don't become an Auror, you could be a Quidditch player. You're a brilliant Chaser and any team would love to have you."

"You think so?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

His arms tightened around her.

"It's going to be all right, Gin, you'll be fine. Trust me."


End file.
